1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two component dentifrice composition, having a first component containing an antibacterial agent and a manganese coordination complex compound, and a second component containing a peroxide compound and more particularly to such a composition which exhibits enhanced reduction of plaque growth.
2. The Prior Art
Plaque induced diseases, including periodontitis and gingivitis, are believed to involve anerobic bacterial infections. Periodontal disease affects the periodontium, which is the investing and supporting tissue surrounding a tooth (i.e. the periodontal ligament, the gingiva, and the alveolar bone). Gingivitis and periodontitis are inflammatory disorders of the gingiva and the periodontal ligament, respectively. Gingivosis and periodontosis are more severe conditions involving degenerative disorders of the tissue. Combinations of inflammatory and degenerative conditions are termed periodontitis complex.
Periodontal disease is a major cause of tooth loss in adults. Tooth loss from periodontal disease is a significant problem beginning at about age 35, but even by age 15, it is estimated that about 4 of 5 persons already have gingivitis and 4 out of 10 have periodontitis.
While good oral hygiene, as achieved by brushing the teeth with a cleansing dentifrice, may help reduce the incidence of periodontal disease, it does not necessarily prevent or eliminate its occurrence. This is because microorganisms contribute to both the initiation and progress of periodontal disease. Thus, in order to prevent or treat periodontal disease, these microorganisms must be suppressed by some means other than simple mechanical scrubbing. Towards this end, there has been a great deal of research aimed at developing therapeutic dentifrices, mouthwashes, and methods of treating periodontal disease which are effective in suppressing these microorganisms.
The use of noncationic, water-insoluble antibacterial agents in oral products is disclosed in a number of references. One such reference is U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,889 which discloses compositions containing zinc salts and antibacterial agents such as halogenated salicylanilides and halogenated hydroxydiphenyl ethers. A particular halogenated diphenyl ether, triclosan or 2',4,4'-trichloro-2-hydroxy-diphenyl ether, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,851, 5,192,530 and 5,288,480 as a particularly effective antiplaque agent, especially as it is compatible with anionic components generally used in oral compositions.
The use of peroxide compounds is known in the dentifrice art. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,174, peroxide compounds have been utilized in dentifrice formulations as adjuvants for cosmetic purposes such as tooth whitening which results from bleaching and cleansing of the tooth surfaces. Further, it is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,174, that various other materials may be included within such peroxide dentifrices, including antibacterial agents such as triclosan.
Manganese coordination complex gluconate compounds, such as manganese gluconate, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,064 for the purpose of activating a peroxygen compound therein to provide an oral composition having an enhanced whitening effect. U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,064 encompasses a two component dentifrice composition having a first component containing a peroxygen compound and a second component containing a manganese coordination complex, and wherein other materials may be incorporated such as triclosan, as an antibacterial agent.
Considering the prevalence of periodontal disease, there is an ongoing need for improved, more effective agents that inhibit plaque growth to maximize the reduction of oral decay and disease associated with plaque formation.